


Secret - Steve x Evie

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [11]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Tumblr request for: "This is a secret you're going to have to let me keep."





	Secret - Steve x Evie

I was in the kitchen getting a pop when I saw it: a packet of papers sitting on top of the trash can. I’m nosey as hell, so I had to look at it. The envelope had Steve’s name on it, so I grabbed it and unfastened the flap and took everything out while he was outside smoking. 

I know I shouldn’t have- but my curiosity got the better of me. He’d been acting strangely the past few days- was this why? 

When I looked down and read the lines on the first page, my eyes widened. Steve Randle- Congratulations - Harvard- full scholarship. 

With a gasp, I dropped the entire packet out of my hands like it was made of fire. A full ride to Harvard? Why-why hadn’t he told me? Why was this in the trash? This was a huge de-

When I turned, he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. I was absolutely at a loss for words. He was going to be angry with me for snooping through his shit, but I was feeling almost angry with him for not telling anyone. 

He didn’t look angry, though. 

“Can we talk?” I asked him. He looked down at the ground and nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s go to my room.” 

Once behind closed doors, we sat side-by-side on his bed. I took a breath and went to apologize, but he stopped me with a shake of his head.

“It’s okay, Evie. I ain’t mad. I left it there for you to find.” My brows knitted together as confusion crossed my face.

“Wh-you did?”

“Y-yeah, I...I don’t know what to do.”

“A-about Harvard? Baby, you just got a full ride to one of the best schools in the country.”

“I know.”

“Of course you should go!”

“But, Evie,” he started. The tone of his voice made me pause. “I-I don’t know if I want to go. I never thought I’d actually...get in, ya know?”

“Well, why’d ya apply?”

“Soda dared me.” I rolled my eyes. That’s usually the only reason Steve does a lot of things he does.

“Okay,” I said, slowly. “So why don’t you want to go?”

“You gotta swear not to tell anyone.”

“Baby, you can trust me. This is a secret you’re going to have to let me keep.” He nodded and looked down at his lap.

“Evie, I think- I think I’m scared.”

“Scared? What of?”

“I don’t-” Steve sighed. I could tell he was trying to find the words. “What- what if I go and then I find out I’m not cut out for it? What if...what if I go and the other students there find out I’m not one of them?”

I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his. I scooted closer to him so my thighs pressed against his and set his hands in my lap, running my thumbs over his knuckles. 

“How could you think you’re not cut out for it? You’re the smartest person I know.” I raised a hand and brushed a strand of greasy hair out of his face. “And since when do you care what other people think of you?”

“Ya think?”

“Well, yeah, Steve.” I put my hand back on top of his. “Haven’t you seen your grades?” A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips at my words, but it fell almost as quickly.

“That’s not all of it, though.”

“Hm?”

“I dunno about...leavin’, ya know?”

“You wanna be stuck in this town for your whole life?”

“Everything that I have- that I am- is here, Evie.”

“What have you got here that’s worth givin’ up this chance?”

“If I left, who’d take care of my dad?”

“But-”

“Ya, I know we fight a lot. But that don’t mean he doesn’t need my help. Besides, there’s Soda and the boys.” He sighed. “And you.” 

I’d be lying if I said those words of his didn’t awaken some sort of warm, happy feeling in me. Of course, I wanted him to stay. But of course, I didn’t want him to give up the best opportunity he’s ever had in his life.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said, interrupting my thoughts. “A doll like you? You’re worth it.”

“Won’t you regret it?” He smiled and turned his hands over so that he was holding mine. He looked down at them. 

“I’d prob’ly get kicked out soon enough for fightin’ those rich bastards anyway, right?” 

Okay, that made me laugh. He leaned in to plant of quick kiss on my lips. 

“Besides, I don’t need no fancy education to be happy. I got everything I need right here.”

He squeezed my hands. My smile crept back up. 

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone. But if you ever- ever decide otherwise, just know I’ll be right behind you. Always.”


End file.
